Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4a - 1}{8} \div \dfrac{6a}{4}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{4a - 1}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{6a}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ (4a - 1) \times 4 } { 8 \times 6a}$ $k = \dfrac{16a - 4}{48a}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{4a - 1}{12a}$